creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beast247
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ThCAP03QZ5.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 00:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) copies of your pastas * The Feline: http://pastebin.com/adzkBczi * The Rise of the Feline: http://pastebin.com/q22mcLVu * The Feline Returns: http://pastebin.com/Bhq0Nw1g * The Feline: The Final Chapter: http://pastebin.com/PrNqjT9S * The Curse of the Feline: http://pastebin.com/bXEKKrH8 If there's any I happened to miss, you can let me know once your block expires. Please do not advertise your story like that ever again. While it's fine to want to get yourself out there, what you did constitutes spamming and is thereby unacceptable. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC)